


Crookedtooth

by Gallus



Series: Happy Dragon Family AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallus/pseuds/Gallus
Summary: While ultimately harmless it is still something many consider to be a physical imperfection.(OrSpecial Edition Brokentooth Secret Ending)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u should def read Brokentooth first cuz this diverges at the last scene
> 
> Also this is the first time i've ever even considered posted something that's still WiP But I guess yolo as the kids say

Rosinante is going to die. Looks like Doffy was right, Rosinante is to much like Father for his own good. He can’t pull the trigger on his own brother.

But Doflamingo can.

This is going to hurt. Rosinante preemptively clamps down on It, he can’t let anything break the silence on Law

The first bullet rips through his shoulder, and it hurts, then it hits him that when he dies Law will be all alone. It surges forward like It never has before. Law can’t be alone, he’s just a little boy. Rosinante can feel It pushing at the seams of his skin. A second shot is about to be fired. Law can’t be-

Something in the air

_Snaps_

-

The second bullet hits him at an odd angle. It cuts a hole in his left wing, then lodges in the meat of his wing joint. He roars in fury, and sends his brother flying into a building with a sharp _smack_ of his tail.

If his brother were human he wouldn’t be getting back up. Some of the little humans seem to think his brother is like them, and rush to the hole in the building. He ignores them, there are more important things to think about. 

He turns to the pile of treasure behind him, One of these chests has something important in it. He nosed through the pile gently, and flicked his tongue to scent the air.

His brother was back up. “Look at you, Rosi! You always thought you were so civilized, and now look at you! A beast pawing at its prize!”

His brother was practically crackling. This could be bad, both of his wings were shot, he wouldn’t be able to hold out if his brother decided to shift.

He turned back around, and hissed while puffing up his feathers. He needs to find the chest, he needs to get out of here.

His brother looks like he’s about to shift when one of the humans yells, “It’s Tsuru! Tsuru’s ships are here!”

His brother tsks, and turns around. “All right, everybody!” he addresses the humans, “Let’s get out of here. My dearest brother isn’t going anywhere on those wings, so I think I’ll let him have some fun with his toys before the Marines come and put him down.”

There are some protests, but the humans follow his brother away. Good, now he can search in peace. He finds the right chest, and scoops it up in his mouth. Now he just needs to get out of here.

His brother was right about his wings. He has to hold them awkwardly at his sides. He gives a few experimental flaps, and the pain is almost blinding.

He hears shouts in the distant. More humans, these ones in blue and white. One of them sees him, and yells, “What the hell is that thing?!” and then they start to shoot at him.

He hisses, turns away, and breaks out into a sprint. The humans are to slow to keep up with him. He runs faster, and faster until he sees a drop. He launches off the side of the drop, and flaps once, twice. 

He catches on an updraft. He flaps a few more times until he can’t anymore. He spreads his wings out, and lets himself glide. It hurts a little less than flapping, and he's far enough above the water that he doesn't have to worry for awhile.

He hears the creak of wood, and unclenches his jaw a little around the chest in his mouth. He can’t stay in the air for very long, he needs to find an island soon.

The pain in his wing joints is almost unbearable, but the treasure in the chest is safe, and he’ll be even safer on dry land, and for now that’s the only thing that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Live footage of Cora protecting his young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uYNTOpOhBo)
> 
> I don't know how long this is going to be, but expect the next chapter sometime this weekend


	2. Rooster Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual phenomenon in which a chicken is found to have teeth.

Law was having a very bad day. Cora was all beat up, then Cora made him eat a gross fruit, then Cora got beat up again, then Law got beat up, and now Law was stuck inside a treasure chest.

Also he’s still dying of amber lead poisoning.

Something thunks into the chest. Law can hear voices outside. It sounds like someone is mad at someone else. Infighting among the crew maybe?

No, it’s _Cora._

It’s Cora and Doflamingo.

Shit.

Cora had said that Doflamingo wouldn't kill his own brother, but now Law’s starting to think that was a lie. He bangs on the roof of the chest, but there’s something on it. Shit.

There’s a gunshot, and cora yelps. Then Law feels something in the air

_Snap_

And there’s a second gunshot, but Cora doesn't yelp this time. Instead there’s a roar, and something goes smack. Law presses his ear to the side of the chest. He can hear people yelling, but he can’t hear Cora. Law knocks quietly on the chest. No sound. Okay, good. That must mean Cora’s still alive, right?

Something is pushing through the treasure pile. Law hears a noise like some huge animal breathing. Then he hears Doflamingo, farther away than he was before, yell something like, “Look at you, Ro-! You alwa- - - -o civilized, -now look at you! - bea- pawing at i- priz-!”

Law wishes there was a small hole in the wood, than maybe he could hear better.

Then he hears something hiss. It’s not a hiss like a snake would make, but a kind of low, screeching noise. Whatever animal is out there now is mad.

All goes quiet. Law can feel a tension in the air. Someone breaks the silence, but Law can’t hear what’s being said.

The tension breaks, and Doflamingo starts speaking again, but it sounds like he’s turned away,“All right, everybody! Let- - - - -here. My deare- brother - - anywhere on - - - - -ink I’ll let him have - - - - - - before -Marines come and - -im down.

Doflamingo must be walking away because it gets harder to hear him as he speaks. Law hear a few more yell, then everything goes quiet.

After a moment the animal starts digging through the treasure pile again. Can it smell him? Is it hungry?

Something nuges the side of the chest, and Law is jostled loose from his spot against the wall. It goes still again. Law holds his breath. He’d rather die of amber lead than get eating alive.

He hears gunshots. The animal must be huge because something picks up the chest and starts running. He must be in the animal’s mouth, the air has gone all warm and sticky, and he can hear its huffing breaths.

Suddenly it jumps. Then jumps again? No, Law hears wings flapping. Is he being carried away by a huge bird? Law tries to yell at the big, stupid bird to put him down, but still no noise comes out.

If the devil fruit is still working that has to mean Cora’s alive. What if it cuts off? Does it have a range? Law blinks back tears. This isn’t the time to cry, Cora could be hurt, or in danger, or

Law shuts that line of thought down before it can finish.

Cora is fine. Cora is going to meet him on the next island over. This stupid bird is going to have to land soon, and when it does Law will beat it up, and go find Cora.

The wood of the chest creaks under pressure, and Law holds his breath, but then it eases off. Why hasn’t the bird eaten him yet, is it bringing him back to a nest? Law hopes its not, he doesn't want to beat up a bunch of defenseless little chicks today. Law yawns, there's something soothing about the rocking motion of the bird’s flight. Maybe the chicks will all be big and mean, then Law won’t have to feel so bad about fighting them.

-

Law wakes up with a crack. Dammit, when did he fall asleep? Has the bird landed at its nest? No, it’s tumbling, did it crash?

Great, Law gets kidnapped by a bird, and it’s one that can’t even fly right.

After the tumbling stops Law kicks at the roof of the chest. It won’t budge, it also doesn't make a sound. Okay. At least Cora’s still fine.

The bird lies there panting for a bit. When it gets up and starts walking Law can hear a dragging sound. One of the wings maybe? Was the bird injured while Law was asleep? 

It walks for a while before it spits Law out. Law tumbles out of the chest. Before he can even get his bearings he spins around to face the bird.

It’s not a bird.

The thing in front of Law must be as big as a small house. Its feathered, and stands on four legs. The feathers are black, and taper away at the legs and head to reveal dull gray scales. It has a huge beak, and massive wings. The wings are held awkwardly at its side, and Law can see blood matting the feathers around its shoulders.

The thing is looking at him, but its eyes don’t seem focused. Law freezes in place, maybe it can only see movement.

It swings its head from side to side before its gaze lands on Law again, this time its eyes are focused.

The thing leans in. Law to yell at it, but no sound comes out. Dammit, Cora!

Law backs up until he hits a wall. The thing has brought him to a small cave, and it has blocked the entrance with its body. It continues to lean in without moving its body. The thing must have more neck under those feathers them Law realized.

Law looks for something to fight back with. He spotted his bag on the floor about ten feet away. It must fallen loose when he tumbled out of the chest. Law’s not sure what he could do with a scalpel anyway. Stab the thing in the eye maybe? 

The thing leans in to swallow Law whole, or maybe to peck him to death. Law yelps when its beak touches the top of his head, and suddenly he’s making noise again.

The thing pulls back when it hears Law yell, so Law yells at it louder. Then the thing starts to make a noise of its own.

It’s, cooing?

The thing lies down, and rests its head on the floor. Now that it’s eye level with Law he can see the spines on the back of its neck. There’s something caught on one of the upper spines.

The thing keeps cooing, and slowly snakes it head closer to Law. It has a weird look in its eyes.

Law doesn’t move. When the thing gets its head close enough to touch his feet Law yell, “Stay back!”

The thing makes a wounded sound, and it pulls slowly pulls back a bit.

Law’s heart is racing. Can it understand him? It's close enough for Law to see the thing caught on its spine.

His blood runs cold. It’s Cora feathered jacket.

“Where’s Cora.” Law breaths, then yells, “What did you do to Cora!?”

At that the thing lift its head off the ground. The cooing stops. It looks at Law for a moment, and then.

_**“Called me Cora!”**_ the thing squawks. It pushes its head into Law chest, and goes back to cooing.

What.

Law pats at the thing’s beak. “Cora?” he asks, unsure.

The thing chirps happily, then hums, _**“Law.”**_

What the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess when I said "sometime this weekend" I meant "later today" 
> 
> tune in next time for: Big Bird Is Confused, Meanwhile Child Performs Surgery On Himself And Others


	3. Broody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While broodiness is typically associated with female birds the behavior can be observed in males of some species.

Gliding gives him a lot of time to wonder.

He wonders where he’s flying to. He wonders why his brother was trying to shoot him. He wonders how he knows there’s something important in this chest. He wonders _why_ the thing in the chest is so important. 

He wonders why he can’t seem to remember his own name.

The pain in his wing joints stops him for wondering too hard. Then the relief of seeing an island up ahead chases away the rest

-

The landing is rough. It’s more of a crash than a landing, really. He shakes it off, he still needs to find somewhere safe for the thing in the chest.

Now that he's not in any immediate peril he notices how strange walking feels. It's as if there's a slight delay between thought and action. He briefly wonders why he feels so out of sync with his own body before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

It’s a while before he finds a suitable location to inspect his new treasure. A small cave with an entrance narrow enough for him to be able to block it with his body. He spits the chest out onto the floor of the cave, and out silently tumbles a very small human.

Looking at the human makes his mind go fuzzy. He knows this boy, but from where? And why is the boy soundless? He shakes his head. Right, he should do something about that. He leans in to tap the boy to take the silence away, but the boy backs up against the wall. Why? Is this some kind of game, maybe? It doesn’t matter, his neck is long enough to reach the boy, and tap him on the head.

The boy starts making noise again mid-yell, “-away from me!”

He pulls back a bit. Why does the boy sound upset? Then the boy is yelling louder, a wordless noise of fright and anger. He pulls away farther to give the boy some space. This human is awfully small, maybe he’s just scared of suddenly being in a strange new place.

He makes a reassuring sound to try to calm the boy down. It’s something like the coo Mother used to make when he was little and scared.

The exhaustion of today is finally catching up with him. He lies down on the ground. It doesn't do anything for the pain in his wings, but a least he’s off his feet. He snakes his head a little closer to the boy while the boy is looking at something on his back. 

When he starts to get close enough to touch the boy again the boy yells, “Stay back!”

He pulls back a bit with a whine, why won’t the boy let him comfort him?

Something clicks in boy’s face, “Where’s Cora.” he says, then yells, “What did you do to Cora!?”

He freezes, then lifts his head off the ground to get a better look at the boy. A hazy memory burbles up. Something clicks into place.

_“Hey, Cora! Cora, wake up!”_

_“What’s with that face!?”_

And he’s so happy that he can’t help it. _**“Called me Cora!”**_ he squawks, then he presses his snout into the boy’s chest, and starts making involuntary little happy sounds.

The boy- no, Law pats his beak, and quietly asks, “Cora?”

He hums back, _**“Law.”**_

They stand like that for a moment, Law with his hand on Cora’s beak, and Cora with his pressed to Law’s chest, and Cora let’s little memories float up.

Cora is… not _quite_ his name, but it’s close enough. He remembers that Law’s not a just some little human, he’s the littlest wyrmling Cora’s ever met. He wonders why Law doesn’t shift too.

Suddenly, Law smacks him on the beak, Cora pulls back with wounded squawk. Law stomps away, and grabs a satchel off the ground. Then he starts yelling, and marches over to Cora’s right side. Why’s Law being so mean?

Law pulls on a pair of disposable gloves, he’s still talking, “Lie down, idiot, and stretch out this wing.”

Cora does as instructed, and Law leans over to pull something loose from one of his neck spines. Law tosses the thing over by Cora’s forelimbs. It’s some kind of mass of black feathers. Cora leans over to sniff it, when Law suddenly yanked loose a handful of broken feathers. Cora shrieks, and involuntary yanks his wing back almost hitting Law in the process.

“I told you to stay still!” Law yelled, and went back to pulling feathers.

Cora held a still as he could, as Law prodded around his injured wing joint. After a few excruciatingly painful seconds Law pulls away with a frustrated groan. “I don’t know what could have caused this,” he said, “It looks like a gunshot, but what were you shot with? A small cannon?”

Law runs around to his left side. It doesn't hurt as bad when Law pokes around in the wound over there. Something hit the ground with a little _plink,_ and Law says, “There, see? I don’t think this one is even going to need stitches. Is there a difference between the injuries you've received before,” Law gestured vaguely at Cora, ”this, and the ones after?”

Cora made a confused sound. What was Law talking about? Before what?

Law sighs, “Can’t you just talk to me?”

But they are talking?

Law trots back to the mess that is Cora’s right wing joint, looks at it for a minute, and then leans his head on Cora’s side. “I don’t know how to fix this.” he said, sounding very small.

Cora made a reassuring sound, and leaned over to preen Law hair. Law swatted him away, and said, “It’s not fine, just shut up.” and then to himself, “If only I could use this stupid devil fruit, maybe that would help.”

Law straightens up, and looks at his hands. The look on his face is pensive. He’s quiet for a moment, and then suddenly a blue sphere appears around the two of them. Cora squawks in delight. Law looks at him beaming, “Okay,” he says, “I can do this.”

Law gets to work on the wound. He cuts into the flesh, but Cora doesn’t feel anything. The lack of feeling as Law unwinds, and rewinds his flesh jolts him back to that earlier sensation. The one of feeling out of sync with his own body. Cora abruptly feels as though he shouldn’t have wing joints, like the injury is in the wrong place somehow.

Before he knows it, Law is done. Law steps back looking pleased with himself, then the blue dome drops, and he doubles over in pain. Cora chirps worriedly, but Law waves him off, “It’s just the amber lead.” he grits out.

Cora squawks indignantly, Why didn’t Law take care of that first?!

Law sinks to the floor as the attack comes and goes in waves, “I. Just wanted. You to be okay.” he forces out.

Cora preens Law as they wait for the attack to pass. When it finally does Law swats Cora away. “Stop that.” he says, “Your beak is chipped, it’s going to cut me” 

After Law catches his breath he stands back up, and starts to look for a clean scalpel. The blue dome goes back up, and after a second of concentration he has his liver in his hand. At Cora’s confused chirp he explains, “Livers can regrow, so I’ve concentrated all the amber lead in my body into a portion of it. Now all I have to do is cut it off.”

Law cuts in after a moment of hesitation. His screams are hard to listen to. After he’s done he stays conscious just long enough to put his liver back in his body, and whip off his scalpel. Cora catches him before he falls, and rests Law against his chest. He flicks the offending bit of liver away, and incinerates it with a small jet of flame.

With Law safe now, Cora lets himself drift to sleep.

-

Cora wakes up to the sound of someone approaching. He must have been more tired than he’d thought, because somehow a human was able to get almost close enough to touch without waking him up.

Cora hisses, Low and menacing. The old human freezes

He watches the old human closely as he slowly backs away. Once the old human is sufficiently far enough away he looks over Law for any signs of harm. The old human watches him curiously.

“I heard what sounded like a child screaming.” says the old human, “Was it him?” he points at Law.

Cora watches the human a moment longer, then nods.

The old human smiles. “So you’re a smart animal.” he says, “Listen, he continues, “I can’t in good faith leave a hurt child in the woods by himself. How about we take him back to my cabin, and I’ll cook up something for the two of you to eat.”

Cora growls.

“Ooor,” Says the old human, nervously, “I could bring some supplies here. Get the boy fed and cleaned when he wakes up.

Cora considers. Law’s not sick anymore, but he does need to eat, and he’ll probably want to wash the blood off of himself.

Cora nods again.

“Good,” said the old human, “I don’t live too far from here, so I’ll be right back.”

Cora watches the man disappear back into the woods, then turns his attention back to Law resting on his forelimb. Law mutters a little in his sleep. The noise must have woken him. Cora hums until the muttering stops, and Law is back peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for that kind comments! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people are enjoying my writing :)
> 
> tune in next time for: Law Experiences Communication Issues, Meanwhile I Harvest The Unfinished Backstory Novel For Ideas


	4. Snake Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medicine of a dubious nature.

Law takes a moment to digest this new information. Okay, so Cora’s a big lizard-bird thing now. Okay. Why? Is this some kind of devil fruit thing?

It’s probably a devil fruit thing.

Then Law remembers how injured Cora is. He looks over to Cora’s body, and see that his right side by the shoulder is caked with blood.

Law smacks Cora’s beak, and Cora pulls away with a dramatic, _**“Why?”**_

Law retrieves his fallen bag, and starts digging through it. “Dumbass!” he yells, “Stupid idiot! Why were flying on that thing!” Law find a pair of disposable gloves, and walks over to Cora’s wing, still yelling, “Look! You’ve probably made it worse now!”

Law pulls on his gloves in two quick motions. “Lie down, idiot,” he says “and stretch out this wing.”

Cora flattens himself, and stretches the injured wing as far as it will go. Before he starts looking at the wound Law leans over to pull Cora’s feather jacket-thing loose. He winces a little as it rips, and then tosses it over by Cora’s front set of feet.

Okay, now it’s time to get to work. Law gently spreads the feathers. Several of them are cracked in half, and leaking blood. They had kept chickens at the church back in Flevance. Law remembers that whenever a bird would damage a feather, it would need to be pulled loose. He’d sometimes helped by holding the birds in place while the Sister pulled the broken feather out. _“This will hurt, but it’s for your own good.”_ she would always tell the uncomprehending bird.

Law shook his head, he doesn’t have time for that now. He grabs a few feathers at once, and tells Cora, “This will hurt, so be careful to stay still.” and then he yanks.

Cora shrieks, and Law has to duck to avoid getting hit with his wing.

Law snarls, “I told you to stay still!” he yells, before going back to pulling feathers.

Law gets the broken feathers removed, and the area around the wound clean, when he realizes he doesn’t know a damn thing about wing anatomy. It looks kind of like a shoulder, but things are bunched up differently, and on top of that he can’t figure out what kind of injury this is. 

Law pulls back as Cora starts getting fidgety. “I don’t know what could have caused this,” he sighs, “It looks like a gunshot, but what were you shot with? A small cannon?” 

And even if it’s a gunshot, what the hell angle was he shot from?

Law runs to check Cora left side. He only finds a few broken feathers. There’s a bullet in the flesh, but it looks more like a metal splinter than a gunshot. Law pulls it out easily “There, see? I don’t think this one is even going to need stitches.” he says. He thinks for a second, “Is there a difference between the injuries you've received before,” Law gestures generally at Cora ”this, and the ones after?”

 _ **“Be fore what?”**_ Cora squawks brokenly 

Law sighs, “Can’t you just talk to me?” Has this… transformation messed with his ability to speak?

 _ **“Talk ing?"**_ chirps Cora.

Law walks back over to Cora’s right wing. He goes down the mental checklist again as he walks. He must not be dealing with any major artery problems, otherwise Cora would have bleed out by now. Cora’s able to move the limb just fine, so the brachial plexus must be okay. Do birds even have the brachial plexus? Probably.

Law stares at the wound for a minute, as if staring will help anything. Maybe the bullet hit the bone? But birds have hollow bones, so there should be more damage. Law feels very tired. He leans his forehead against Cora’s side. Even if he did know what exactly the problem was how was he supposed to fix it? “I don’t know how to fix this.” he admits. 

_**“Fine.”**_ coos Cora, as he leans in to nibble at Law’s hair. 

Law swats him away, “It’s not fine, just shut up.” he says, then gumbles to himself “If only I could use this stupid devil fruit, maybe that would help.”

Law stands up, and concentrates. He can’t let everything Cora’s been through be for nothing.He closes his eyes, and feels his heart beat in his chest. Suddenly Law is hyper aware of his own body. He sees how his tendons connect to the bone, and he can feel the blood in his lungs oxygenate.

He knows how the amber lead clogs his veins.

Law takes that feeling, and pulls it out of himself. A dome of blue light expands around him. “Law!” Cora squaws happily.

The hyper awareness has spread to Cora’s body too. Law looks up at him, and smiles, “Okay,” he says, “I can do this.”

He’s not sure how long the surgery takes. He’s able to work mostly on instinct thanks to the blue light. Law pushes bone fragments back into place, and winds muscle tissue together.

He wills what’s left of the skin to recover the wound, and bandages up what’s left. Law steps back, and goes to ask Cora how it feels when the amber lead makes its presence known full force. The blue light fades away, as he clinches at his stomach in pain.

 _ **“Law?”**_ chirps Cora worriedly. Cora leans in to examine him, but Law waves him back.

“It’s just the amber lead.” he says.

 _ **“That first!”**_ Cora squawks angrily.

Law sinks to his knees, “I. Just wanted. You to be okay.” he manages to grit out.

During the attack Law’s not in any state to stop Cora from nibbling at his hair. It feels nice, not that Law will admit that. When the attack passes Law swats Cora away, “Stop that.” he says red faced, “Your beak is chipped, it’s going to cut me” 

Law takes a few deep breaths, and then lets the blue light reappear. He summons his liver into his hands, and explains his plan to Cora at the confused chirp.

He lines up the scalpel, and takes a few more breaths. Okay. This shouldn't hurt to bad. It’s not like internal organs have pain receptors. It’ll be fine. He cuts in, and

It’s not fine but if he’s been able to deal with the effects of the amber lead up until now, he can put up with a little pain now.

He gets his liver back in its place, and lets the blue drop. He wipes his scalpel clean on his sleeve, and goes to tell Cora it’s fine now, but before he can get the words out he’s laying on a scaly leg drifting to sleep.

-

Law wakes up to the smell of food, also, Cora pinching his hand. Law yanks his hand away, and at the movement Cora chirps, __  
**“Law. Eat.”**  


He yawns, and stretches, and thinks to himself that being amber lead free shouldn’t feel this tiring. Wait. Law scrubs his eyes open, and looks at his hands. No white patches. 

Law’s about to tear up when an unfamiliar voice says, “So you’re finally awake.”

Law looks up to see an unarguably suspicious looking old man. The man’s white hair is slicked back, and held in place with a bright red visor. He’s wearing shorts, sandals, and a blue and orange tropical print shirt. He looked like he was dressed for a beach resort, not the snowstorm they’re currently in.

In front of the man is a fire with a pot over it. Whatever's in the pot smells delicious, Law's stomach gurgles audibly. The old man chuckles, "Come on. Have something to eat." he says.

Law hesitates. The Donquixote family thinks he’s in Marine custody, and that Cora is dead. There’s no doubt that Doflamingo would reward anyone that turned them in, and who knows what this old man’s intentions are. Cora seems to trust this old man, but also Cora doesn’t seem to be in his right mind at the moment. 

As is summoned by his thoughts Cora slips his beak behind Law’s back. _**“Law.”**_ he chirps, and then with a shove forward, _**“Eat!”**_

Law tumbles face first several feet. The old man seems to think this is hilarious. He laughs as he pours a bowl of soup, and holds it out to Law. Law doesn’t take it. 

“I can see you don’t trust me, boy, even if your bird does.” the old man laughs. He grabs a spoon, and takes a few slurps for the bowl, then hands in back to Law. “See?” he says, “I’m not the type to take advantage of a kid.”

Law takes the bowl from the man, and scarfs down the soup. Cora coos happily while the old man laughs again. “The name’s Wolf.” says the man, “Do you or your bird have names?”

Law whips his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Law.” he says. It takes him a second remember Cora’s given name before he says, “Rosinante.” with a jerk of his head.

“You’re not one for words, are you, kid?” says Wolf. 

Law grunts, and goes back to his soup.

Wolf chuckles, and goes back to introducing himself. He claims to be some kind of genius inventor. Apparently he lives close by, and heard all the noise made by Law and Cora. “I was going to take you back to my place,” he says, “but your bird there didn’t quite trust me. I think we’ve gotten to know each other a bit while you were asleep. What do you say you two come back home with me for the night?”

Law was about to decline when Cora grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up off the ground. **_“House, Law.”_** Cora chirps **_“Warm.”_** and he starts to walk forward.

Wolf laughs, and leads the way, “What kind of bird is that you've got there, kid?” Wolf asks.

“A stupid one.” says Law, as he pulls his hat down to hide his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @ Gallus-rising on the tumblr 
> 
> tune in next time for: Law Makes Friends, Meanwhile Cora Makes Friends As Well


	5. Hibernation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A form of rest.

**_“Law.”_** Cora whines, **_“House.”_**

“Shut up, and let me look at this.” Law yells back.

Cora’s much to big to fit into Wolf’s house, so the old man offered up his barn out back for Cora to sleep in. Law wasn’t planning on leaving Cora’s side any time soon, so he decided to sleep in the barn as well. Right now, Law is trying to check Cora’s bandages, but Cora’s upset about Law decision to stay outside.

He shoves his way past Cora’s beak, and marches over to his right wing. Okay, the bandages still look good. Now to the left side. There’s a small hole in the wing that Law didn’t notice earlier, but besides that everything seems fine.

_**“Law-”** _

“Just shut up!” Law snaps, “If you’re not going to say anything else then shut up!”

Cora coos softly, _**“Law.”**_

“Shut up.” Law sniffs, and god dammit he can’t start crying now, “Just say something that’s not my name. Just, just.” and now he’s tearing up, great, “Just _talk_ to me, please.”

_**“Law.”**_ Cora says, _ **“Law.”**_

Law scrubs at his eyes angrily, and feels himself lifted off the ground. Cora swings Law around to rest between his forelimbs, and then he starts to nibble at Law’s hair again. Cora hums wordlessly, and Law can feel him trying to say more than he can.

Law starts to tear up again. He hides it by burying his face in Cora’s feathers. “I’m going to fix this.” he promises quietly, “Whatever Doflamingo did to you, I’m gonna fix it.”

Cora continues making soft noises, and eventually Law finds himself drifting off to sleep.

-

Cora doesn’t understand way Law won’t go sleep in the nice, warm house. Does he not trust Wolf? Does he not realize that if anyone even _thinks_ of hurting him Cora will burn down this entire island? Law’s safe now, and he should be comfortable as well.

In addition to that Cora needs to be alone. The out of sync feeling has been getting stronger, and he feels like if he’s not alone something bad could happen. He can’t let anything bad happen to Law.

“Shut up!” Law yells, and oh no, the boy’s starting to cry for some reason.

The feeling of being out of sync flares up. He tries to push it back down, but it wouldn't let him. It pushes back in a way that seems to say, _“Look at you. Look at yourself. Look at what you did.”_. The out of sync feeling spreads to more of him. Suddenly, it’s like he’s too big, his head feels like it’s in a fog, his limbs are stretched out unnaturally. The feeling settles in his stomach like a cold, hard rock. Something is trying to get out. He remembers that whatever It is, he can’t let It out.

He forces his attention back to Law. 

Whatever the cold feeling is, it’s the opposite of what he feels when he looks at Law. He decides to try to forget about the cold feeling for now, and focus on Law instead.

He preens Law’s hair, and coos soft things, and thinks, _‘Love you. Love you.’_ until Law falls asleep. He holds on to the feeling, and tries to use it to push It away. It goes back as far as he can make It, but It’s still there, lingering.

He does his best to not think about It, and eventually falls into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't get the scene transition to feel quite right sorry bout that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope u enjoy this shorter chapter
> 
> please tune in next time for: Law Makes Friends, Meanwhile Cora Makes Friends As Well, For Real This Time


	6. Migration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel from one place to another

First thing in the morning Law checks Cora’s wounds for signs of infection. Second thing in the morning Law and Cora got a tour of Wolf’s property.

Besides the barn, Wolf has a modest home, and a shack he called his workshop. The remaining landscape was dotted with little buildings that looked like glass barns. “Just one of my genius inventions!” boasted Wolf, “ Even though it’s cold here year round I can grow all sorts of plants thanks to those. I call it them ‘Weather-Defying-Hyper-Grow-Houses!’”

Genius inventor? Maybe. Genius namer? Definitely not.

Next up was the workshop. Despite his claims of genius most of what Wolf made seemed pretty useless. Like the pocket spa that heated up so fast the water was instantly vaporized, or the violent garbage collector that couldn’t tell the difference between garbage and people.

Lastly was Wolf’s house. Cora was too big, so he sat outside, and did his best to look in through the windows. Wolf insisted on making breakfast.

“So, how long are you and your bird planning on staying here on Swallow?” Wolf asks over the sound of eggs frying.

Law nibbles at his toast, “At least until Cora’s shoulder is better.” he mumbled.

“Well,” says Wolf as he walked over with a plate of eggs, “as long as you two are willing to work you’re welcome to stay here.”

Wolf took a bite of his eggs, and looked out the window at Cora. “So what does that bird of yours eat anyways?” he asks.

_**“Meat.”**_ squawks Cora, _**“Plants, nuts.”**_

Law give Cora a side-long glance, “Anything, apparently.” he said dryly.

Wolf looked at him strangely for a moment, and then went back to his breakfast. “Well, I grow a little bit of everything here.” he said.

The rest of the day was spent familiarizing themselves with the workings of Wolf’s farm. Cora is much too big to work with the plants, but he can do any heavy lifting Wolf needs done, which is a lot with all of the inventing apparently.

That night Law checks Cora’s injury again while Cora munches at a small pile of vegetation. Nothing has really changed since morning, but it needs to be cleaned. Law tries to pull up the blue light from earlier, but nothing happens. Law presses his face into his palms, and flops back onto the barn floor with a groan.

_**“Law?”**_ asks Cora.

“It’s nothing” Law sighs, as he pushes himself back up to rewrap Cora’s wound.

Cora hums.

They sit in silence for a moment. The only sound is the occasional Crunch from Cora, as snow falls softly outside. Law leans into the sleek feathers of Cora’s side and sighs. He looks down at his hands. “How long did it take you before you could use your devil fruit, Cora?” he asks.

Cora hums. For a moment there’s more silence, then, _**“Many days. Long time. Quiet for long time, Law”**_ Cora leans over to nuzzle Law’s cheek with the tip of his beak.

It’s the most Cora’s said all at once since whatever happened to him happened.

Cora huffs something that sounds like a laugh. _**“Law”**_ he says _**“Once quiet Sen-Go-Ku days. Had to notes.”**_ Cora huffs a few more laughs, then turns back to his dinner. _**“Fine, Law. Fine”**_ he says

Cora sounds… strange. He had been thinking that Cora was having trouble talking, but listening to Cora just now Law felt more like it was him having trouble hearing. There were gaps in Cora’s speech. It was almost like he was speaking a language that Law could only half understand. Law furrows his brow, then yawns. Even though the amber lead is gone he’s still so tired. Maybe his body is just taking time to adjust.

Cora shifts around so that Law’s pillowed against his soft chest feathers instead of the sleeker side ones. Cora hums something that’s probably supposed to be words, but Law’s already asleep.

-

While Cora’s eating Law asks him how long it took to master his devil fruit ability.

That’s a good question.

It takes him a moment to dredge up the memory. The out of sync feeling flares up again. He does his best to ignore it as he tells Law how it was months before he could reliably silence and unsilence himself.

A funny memory burbles up. He can barely contain his laughter as he tells Law about the time he accidentally silenced Sengoku. Sengoku had to keep a notepad on himself to talk with for days.

Law starts getting drowsy, so he shuffles around so Law can be more comfortable. He hums a _‘goodnight’,_ but Law is already asleep.

He finishes off the rest of his dinner quietly, then settles to go to sleep himself.

The out of sync feeling spikes.

Something’s wrong. He’s not himself. The him in his memory was different. Why’s he different. He can’t be different, that’s dangerous. _He’s_ dangerous.

He casts a quick silence over himself so he can physically yell, _**“Stop!”**_ at his own racing thoughts without waking Law.

He lifts his head up, and shakes it side to side in an attempt to shake the thoughts loose. He can’t think about this now, not with Law so close. He settles back down, and does his best to sleep.

-

Cora wakes up in a bad mood the next day. It seems like he didn’t get much sleep, and on one hand Law’s worried that it was his injury that kept him awake, but on the other hand…

“Put me down! Let me change your bandages, you bastard!”

Cora could be a little less moody about the whole thing.

Law shakes out of his jacket, and drops to the ground. If Cora doesn’t want his help, then fine! Law breaks out into a sprint for the treeline. He passes Wolf on the way out. He yells over his shoulder, “I’m going to look for herbs! I’ll be back for lunch!” to a confused Wolf.

Wolf says something, but Law doesn't hear, he’s caught up in the feeling of running. It’s been so long since the last time Law could to something so strenuous. Hopping over a log Law breaks into the forest. He could probably stop running now, but it feels so good to run again he keeps going.

He runs, and runs, and _runs._ The cold air is burning his lungs, and pricking at his eyes, but he’s able to keep going. He’d be laughing if he could catch his breath. Law swipes at his eyes to try to clean the tears away.

And then he smacks into something, _hard._

The thing he ran into goes, _“Oof!”_ and hits the ground like a bag of rocks.

“Shachi!” yells someone.

The thing under Law groans in response. 

“Shachi!” someone pulls Law off of the person he was on, and asks, “Are you okay?!”

“‘M fine.” says the person.

“Hey! You!” yells the person still holding Law, “What’s your problem!”

Law tries to say something, but nothing comes out. Also, his vision is too blurry to see properly. Why did he think run so fast was a good idea again? 

Oh yeah, because he hadn’t done it in awhile.

Dumbass.

Unsatisfied by his lack of response the person holding Law up says, “What? Are you looking for a fight or something?!” and socks Law across the jaw.

Law hits the ground hard. This must be how the guy he just ran into felt.

Law blicks up at the two shouting kids. Behind them is a polar bear cub on the ground for some reason. Law’s jaw aches, and he really wishes that the two kids were somewhere else right now.

The blue light springs up, and 

Where the boys were standing is a pile of rocks.

Suddenly Law is very tired.

“Hey!” yells someone behind Law.

“What was that!?” yells someone else.

“Um, are you okay?” asks the polar bear.

Law blacks out

-

In his fitful sleep he dreams that he’s someone else. Someone smaller than this. Someone that speaks in soft human words instead of squawks and growls. Someone with blond hair instead of black feathers.

He wakes up. He’s Cora. He’s Cora. He doesn’t quite remember what the thing in his dream was, but It was something else, and he can’t be anything else. It’s dangerous to be something else. It’s

Law starts to wake up.

No, not now.

He tries his best to keep his composure, but Law is talking now, and something is clawing at his throat, and Law is asking, _‘Cora, what’s wrong?’_ , and Law is reaching out to touch his injured wing joint.

Since when does he have wings?

And then he’s holding an angry Law.

He tries to remember what he was doing when Law wiggles free, and runs off.

Okay. This isn’t optimal, but it’s better than Law being around him right now.

Wolf peeks his head in through the barn door. “I don’t suppose you want any breakfast either?” he asks.

Cora hisses until Wolf slowly backs away, and shuts the barn door. 

Good. Now he can be alone.

-

Law wakes up to the sound of chattering.

Already a bad sign.

Before he can pretend to still be asleep one of the chatterers notices him. “Hey,” says the boy, “he’s up.”

Law’s memory slowly comes back to him as he recognizes the boy as the person he ran into.

Shit.

The boy that punched him in the jaw slides over sheepishly. “Hey,” he says, “sorry for punching you in the face.” Then he holds out a hand, “We good?” he asks.

Law stares at the offered hand for a moment, then nods slowly. This is probably a trap

The boys smile.

"I'm Penguin." says the boy wearing the hat that had 'PENGUIN' written across the front of it.

"And I'm Shachi!" says the boy that didn’t feel the need to wear a hat with his name on it

“Um, my name’s Bepo.” says the talking polar bear

Wait.

Law’s confusion must show on his face, because Shachi leans and says, “Oh, Bepo’s a mink.” like that explains anything.

Law takes a look at his surroundings. He appears to be in some kind of shack. “How long was I out.” he asks.

“Only about an hour.” says Penguin.

Law stands up, “I need to get back..” not home, “..To the place I’m staying.” he says lamely.

“You new in town?” asks Shachi. “Me ‘n Penguin can give you directions if you need ‘m”

Law shakes his head, and starts to the door. “No,” he says, “I’m staying with this old guy. Wolf.”

Penguin hops to his feet, “The crazy inventor guy? I know where he lives.”

Law shakes his head again. “I’m fine.”

But Penguin has already looped their arms, as he leads the way. Law’s annoyed, but a little bit grateful. Stepping outside he realizes he actually has no idea where he is. Bepo hops up to follow them for some reason. Maybe he’s just as lost as Law is.

Penguin and Shachi have gone back to their chattering, with occasional interjections from Bepo, and it hits Law how long it’s been since strangers treated him like a person.

“Hey, are you okay?” asks Penguin.

“I’m fine.” Law snaps, “Weren’t you leading the way or something?”

Penguin shrugs, and goes back to his inane conversation.

The walk back is nice. Not that Law will admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rolls in @ 5 in the AM w/ this: Howdy
> 
> tune in next time for: Rosinante's Bad Day


	7. Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an animal comes to recognize another as something to be trusted

Penguin hadn't been expecting the kid to go down in one hit. Of course he also hadn't been expecting the kid to summon a mysterious blue light and teleport both him and Shachi about eight feet.

Penguin stood up slowly, unsure if this was some kind of trap, and started to make his way over to the kid. Then the polar bear him and Shachi had been hunting springs to its feet, jumps in front of the kid, and yells, “Don’t hurt him!”

Wait, it can talk?

“You can talk?” says Shachi, sounding just as confused as Penguin.

“Of course I can talk!” yells the polar bear.

“Than why didn’t you say anything?!” Penguin yells back louder.

“BECAUSE YOU GUYS DIDN’T GIVE ME A CHANCE!”

The polar bear stands there for a moment panting, then he shakes his and mumbles a quick, “...sorry.”

Penguin takes that time to think about it. The guy’s got a point.

“Wait,” says Shachi, “why are you apologizing? It was totally our fault.”

“Umm.”

“Yeah,” says Penguin, now a little angry on the polar bear’s behalf, “you’ve got to stand up for yourself, man!”

“Oh, umm, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!”

Penguin feels like this bit has a good two more minutes in it, but maybe they should do something about the kid unconscious on the ground first.

Penguin takes a step forward. “Is he alright?” he asks, gesturing to the kid.

“Oh!” The polar bear steps to the side to get a better look at the kid, “I think so?”

Penguin squats down next to the kid to take a look. Penguin’s no doctor, but he knows a thing or two about dealing with beat up kids. The kid looks mostly fine. What's got Penguin more worried is why the kid was running so fast.

“Hey,” says Shachi, “you think maybe he was running from something?”

Penguin starts to haul the kid onto his back, he’s much lighter than Shachi, and says, “Let’s take him back to our place ‘til he wakes up.”

“Right!” says Shachi, “Hey, polar bear, you come too.”

“Who, me?” asks the polar bear.

“Yeah, you. Come on, what if he was being chased by a big monster or somethin’?”

“Oh, okay.” says the polar bear, “And I’m not a bear,” he continues, “I’m a mink!”

“Well, mister mink, I’m Shachi, and that guy’s Penguin.” says Shachi with a grin, as Penguin hauls himself to his feet.

“Oh, my name is Bepo.”

-

They're not too far from home. Penguin and Shachi live in an abandoned shack outside of town. It’s not the best place, but it sure beats living with Shachi’s aunt and uncle.

The three of them chat on the walk back, and get to know each other a little bit. Penguin and Shachi learn about Bepo’s missing brother. Bepo is aghast that they were going to eat him.

It’s kinda fun, Penguin thinks. Shachi’s great and everything, but it’s nice to have someone else around for once.

It’s not long before the kid wakes up. He’s pretty grouchy, but it’s not like Penguin can blame him. He doesn't talk much, and Penguin gets the feeling that maybe it’s been awhile since this kid’s been around other people too.

On the walk to Wolf’s the kid makes them stop a few times so he can pick weeds.

“They’re herbs, dammit!”

Wolf’s weird glass houses are in sight when something occurs to Penguin.

“Hey, you never told us your name.” he says

“Oh.” the kid looks just a little embarrassed. “It’s Law.” he says.

“Well, Law” says Shachi, “You’ve got to come back, ‘n hang out with us sometime, ‘k?”

“I don’t-”

“Yeah!” says Penguin with a laugh, “I’ve got to make it up to you for that punch.”

"It's fine-"

Just then Wolf busts out of his house brandishing a broom. “You two!” he yells pointing at them, “You better be here to pay me back for what you stole!” then noticing Law “Oh, Law, lunch is ready”

“Welp,” Shachi says, as he turns to run, “looks like it’s time for us to split!”

Penguin goes to follow him, “It was nice meeting you!” he yells to Bepo and Law, or at least that’s what he tries to do, before Law throws him into Shachi.

How’s such a scrawny little kid so good at tossing people?!

“What the hell, man?!” shouts Shachi from under Penguin.

“It’s not nice to steal from old people.” Law says wryly.

Penguin’s know Law for an hour tops, and already he the biggest little shit Penguin’s ever met.

Wolf catches up with them, and wacks Law on the back of the head with his broom, “I’m only sixty-four, you damn brat.”

Then Wolf lifts up him and Shachi by the backs of their shirts. “You two are going to stay here, and work off what you owe me. And then tonight we’re going to go tell your parents why you were out so late. Got it?”

Finally, he looks at Bepo, and says, “First a weird bird, and now a polar bear? Law, do you just have a gift for attracting animals?”

“I’m not an animal, I’m a mink!” snaps Bepo, then he looks down and says, “...sorry, sir. My name’s Bepo.”

Wolf sighs. “Speaking of your bird,” he says to Law, “he’s in a bad mood, won’t even let me get close enough to feed him.”

“You've got a pet bird?” says Shachi, “Can we see?”

“He’s not my pet.” mumbles Law, already walking towards Wolf’s barn.

Wolf, still holding him and Shachi, follows him. Bepo hangs back awkwardly for a moment before trotting to catch up with everyone else.

“I think his injury’s bothering him, so I got these.” Law says, as he holds up his collection of weeds. Then quieter, “I wish he would just _tell_ me what the problem is.”

“What,” says Shachi, “can your bird talk, or somethin’?

Law rolls his eyes, “Of course he can talk.”

Penguin notices a pensive look cross Wolf’s face for a second.

Law starts pulling open the barn door, “And I told you he’s not my pet.” and inside the barn Penguin can what’s probably the biggest bird he’s ever seen.

The thing is laying pressed against the back wall of the barn. As soon as the light from outside hits it it hisses, low and menacing.

Wolf sets him and Shachi down to get a better grip on his broom. Bepo takes a step back.

Law huffs like nothing’s wrong, and holds up the weeds as he walks into the barn. “Here, I got these to help with your pain.” he says to the thing.

It makes a noise like a growl followed by a few short chirps. Law rolls his eyes, “Well if it doesn't hurt than what kept you up all night?”

“Wait.” says Penguin, “Can you speak bird monster?”

Law shoots him a strange look, like Penguin had just asked him if he could talk to flowers. “No?” says Law, “I know he’s having trouble talking, but that’s the most normal he’s sounded in days.”

Law takes another step forward, and the thing unfolds its wings and lifts itself up onto its feet.

“Holy shit.” Shachi breathes, “Is that a dragon?”

-

The Thing inside him won’t go away. It keeps pounding at his head, and pushing at his seams. It’s too small to overwhelm him with sheer force, but It’s persistent. It’s trying to wear him down.

He stays locked in the barn away from people, away from Law, while the Thing taunts him with whispers of _‘Monster Monster’_ like the people with torches from when he was a child.

He remembers his brother from a few days ago. How he’d been in that human shape, all blond hair, and gangly limbs, and sharp edges. Is that how the Thing in his dreams looks? Is that what’s trying to force Its way out?

He’s not his brother, he’s not.

Someone opens the barn door. He goes still. Is it Wolf again? The light hits him, and he hisses _**“Leave me alone”**_ like Wolf would be able to understand him.

Except it’s not just Wolf, he has other children with him, and Law.

Law acts like nothing’s wrong, “Here, I got these to help with your pain.” he says, brandishing an armful of plants.

 _ **“Not in pain.”**_ he chirps, _ **“Just go, please.”**_

Law rolls his eyes at him “Well if it doesn't hurt than what kept you up all night?”

Law turn to say something to the humans. The pain in his head is almost unbearable as the Thing knocks against his skull.

Law tries to get closer, so he stands up to puff out his feathers in an angry display. One of the human children whispers, “Is that a dragon?”

“Dude, shut up.” hisses the other child, “Dragons aren't real.”

And suddenly the out of sync feeling overtakes his whole body

And suddenly this shape is too big for him

And suddenly he recognizes the voice calling him _‘Monster Monster'_ as his own

And suddenly Rosinante remembers

-

Cora wails. It’s the worst noise Law’s ever heard.

_**“No, No, No!”** _

Law drops his herbs to cover his ears, and yells “Cora, what’s wrong!?”

_**“Stay Away!”** _

And then Cora turns around, and starts headbutting the wall of the barn.

“Cora, no!” Law rushes forward, only to be stopped by Wolf’s hand on his shoulder.

“Stay back, boy!” shouts Wolf, “That animal’s dangerous!”

Law yanks his shoulder loose, and faces Wolf, “He’s not an animal, he’s Cora!” he yells, “And he won’t hurt me!” Law sprints forward before Wolf can get a grip on him again.

Cora’s stopped headbutting the wall in favor of clawing at the cracks to try to pry them open. His tail is swishing back and forth wildly. Law ducks under it, and slides in to latch himself onto one of Cora’s back legs. “Stop it!” he yells “Stop it, you’re hurting yourself!”

Cora kicks his leg. Law goes flying back, and hits a wall with a Smack!, and everything goes still.

Cora turns his head slowly, and croaks a small, _**“Law?”**_

Law tries to say something, but he’s just had the wind knocked out of him. All he can do is hack and cough.

 _ **“Law?”**_ Cora says again, even smaller.

Cora takes a step towards Law. Before he can take a second step Wolf is in front of Law brandishing his broom like a sword. “I won’t let you hurt this boy!” he yells.

Next Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi is at Law’s side pulling him up to his feet. “Come on, get up!.” says Bepo, at the same time Penguin yells, “We’ve gotta get out of here!

Cora steps back with a wounded whine. Law shoves himself free from Penguin and Shachi holding him, and pushes past Bepo. “Cora, please!” he yells, still out of breath.

Cora shakes his head, and bodily slams himself into the cracked wall, once, twice, and then something

_Snaps_

And Cora slams himself into the wall a third time, except now he’s much too small for that to do anything. Cora sinks to the floor, turned away, naked and sobbing. He’s back to normal.

While the others stand shocked Law darts forward, stopping to grab the tattered remains of Cora’s stupid feathered coat off the floor on the way.

Up close Law can see Cora’s back is covered in scars. It makes his blood boil to think about what could have caused much damage. He tosses the coat over Cora’s shoulders, then throws his arms around Cora’s neck.

Cora stiffens, and pulls the coat closer around himself. “Law.” he says, so, so small, “Law, I hurt you.”

Law shakes his head. He’s starting to tear up, so he squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t care, you’re back now.”

“Law, you've seen what I really am.” Cora mumbles flatly, “I’m a monster.”

“I don’t care!” Law yells. “You didn’t care that I was a monster, so I don’t care if you think you’re one!”

Law’s sobbing now. He whips his face on Cora’s coat. All that really manages to do is smear snot and tears everywhere. “You were going to die for me, idiot.” Law sobs, “You could’ve died.”

“Oh, Law.” says Cora. he shuffles around to warp an arm around Law’s shoulders. He doesn’t say anything else, but he makes a deep rumbling growl from somewhere in his chest that Law can feel vibrate in his bones, and for now it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two writing modes, Law and/or Rosi suffering, and Penguin and Shachi struggling to share their brain cell.
> 
> We've hit a milestone folks! This is officially the end of the prologue! after the part one intro chapter I can get started on the Real Parental Fluff as Rosi adopts several children, and also Reluctant Grandpa Wolf is there lol
> 
> tune in next time for: Exposition


	8. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We did it boys

To say that Rosinante is having a bad week would be a bit of an understatement. He’s spent several days watching Law die of an incurable illness, was beaten within an inch of his life, was almost executed by his own brother, then involuntary shapeshifted into a giant monster, and subsequently became stuck in said monstrous form.

And now he’s naked and crying on a stranger’s barn floor.

This is easily the second worst week of Rosinante’s life.

He’s not sure how long he sits there in the dirt, sobbing while also involuntarily making a rumbling noise to try to comfort Law, before being interrupted by a polite, “Excuse me.”

Rosinante looks up to see Wolf and the children standing closer now. Wolf’s still clutching his broom like a weapon. He’s doing his best to keep the two children and the bear behind him, but only the bear seems interested in following any kind of instructions.

“Would you mind explaining what’s going on?” asks Wolf. Rosinante’s not sure if that’s directed at him or Law.

Law tightens his grip around Rosinante’s neck. “Ah, of course.” Rosinante says around the growl in his throat, “But first, and I really don’t mean to impose, I’m just having a very bad day here. But, could I use your shower?”

-

Wolf’s says he’ll look for clothing that might fit while Rosinante showers. Rosinante’s pretty sure the man’s a saint.

Standing in the small bathroom he takes a good look at his coat. The thing’s not as tattered as it looks, so maybe it can be saved.

The hot water is heavenly. He takes a moment to just stand there, and to also think about what he’s going to tell everyone. The children, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi, have decided to stick around to hear him explain. 

Any thoughts on what to say slid off him like the warm water. He sighs, and takes a minute to pick the dirt out of his fingernails. It seems that in his… altered state he didn’t care whether or not his claws got a little dirty.

And speaking of claws, his fingernails are definitely a bit longer than they were before. Are they sharper too? What about his teeth, he thinks as he tongues at an incisor. Have his canines always been this pointed? Rosinante shakes his head, he’s overthinking this.

While shaking his head Rosinante manages to smack his eye into the showerhead. Okay, maybe that’s enough showering for now.

Just outside the bathroom someone’s left a pile of clothes. It’s all a bit short on him, but that’s expected. He puts on his feathered coat as well, if only to have the familiar weight on his shoulders. Then takes a deep breath, and starts down the stairs.

-

Law’s sitting on Wolf’s couch, staring at his hands while Penguin and Shachi start to pepper him with questions. Thankfully Wolf himself doesn’t say anything while they wait for Cora. After he gets back from searching for clothes he takes a seat across from Law, and sits there, arms crossed, eyes closed.

“So does this mean dragons are real?” asks Shachi.

“I guess.” mumbles Law.

“You guess?” says Penguin, “So you didn’t know that guy’s a dragon?”

“No.”

“So how come you could understand what he was saying?” ask Shachi.

“I don’t-” then Law’s saved from the interrogation by Cora rolling down the stairs.

“Sorry,” says Cora, “must’ve tripped on something.”

Cora gets up and walks over to the couch to sit next to Law. Law leans into him, just a little bit.

Wolf’s eyes snap open as soon as Cora takes his seat “All right,” he says, “first question! Who are you exactly.”

Cora sighs, “Donquixote Rosinante, former member of the Donquixote family.”

Wolf raises an eyebrow, “The pirates?” he asks.

“Yes.” says Cora, “I betrayed them, and took Law with me. Right now they think I’m dead, so you don’t have to worry about any hoards descending onto your property.”

“And why did you betray one of the most powerful group of pirates in North Blue?”

“Law was dying of an incurable disease.” Law shuffled a little closer to Cora. “The family came into possession of a devil fruit with the ability to cure him, so I stole it.”

“Hmm, what fruit was it?”

“It’s not Law’s fault I was like that if that’s what you’re asking. It was the Ope-Ope fruit”

Wolf’s eyes widened, “And you’re sure they think you’re dead?” he asked.

Cora nodded, “Doflamingo shot me, and left me to die.”

“Shit.” muttered Wolf, shaking his head. “Okay, next question!” he continues, “What are you exactly?”

Cora ran a hand through his hair. “I was orphaned at a young age, so I’m not sure how much I can tell you.”

“Then tell me what you can.”

Cora took a breath, “I’m a dragon. As far as I know there are several dragonblooded families scattered across the world, but I suppose I’m a little more dragon than most.”

“Is that how Law knew what you were saying?” pipes in Shachi, ”Cuz he’s part dragon?”

He looks up at Cora, eyes wide. Cora looks away, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t know.” he says.

“So cool!” says Shachi.

Law’s not sure how to take this.

“Anyways,” Cora says to Wolf, “this was the first time I’ve ever… shifted. I felt, not like myself, and my memories of the past few days are a haze.”

Then Cora bows his head, “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you,” he says, “but please don’t punish Law for any of this. He had just as much of an idea what was going on as you.”

“I don’t have any money to pay you back for the damages I’ve caused, but I can work off my debt to you.” he continues, “Or I can just leave if you want, but please don’t turn Law away because of me!”

“Wait,” says Law, “you’re not planning on leaving without me, are you?”

“Law,” Cora says sadly, “I’m wanted, homeless, and a monster. You’re not safe with me.”

Law punches Cora in the arm. “Idiot!” he says, “I already told you you're not a monster, and I’m just as wanted and homeless as you!”

“Law-” 

“No! You’re not going anywhere without me!”

“Well you can both stop arguing about it.” says Wolf, “I’m not kicking anyone out. At least not until you finish helping me fix my barn.”

Wolf sighs, “I wasn’t expecting to have so many people over. I’d better get back to lunch.”

Cora jumps to his feet, “I’ll help you!”

Law yanks him back down “No you won’t, idiot! You’ll just set yourself on fire like always!”

-

Rosinante does not set himself on fire. However, he does manage to cut himself several times. He just keeps getting distracted listening to Law in the other room.

Law’s arguing about something inane with the other kids, and he sounds so animated compared to how he was about a week ago. 

Just a few days ago Law wouldn’t have hardly been able to carry his end of the conversation. Half of the time he would have been too tired to answer with more than a few words, and the other half he’d have been delirious.

It leaves a pit in Rosinante’s stomach to think about how close Law had come to death.

Rosinante nicks his finger again cutting the potatoes. Wolf hands him a bandage before he can even finish saying, “Ouch!”.

Rosinante expects the old man to get back to his work while he bandages his finger, but Wolf stops to examine him. 

“What’s-” Rosinante starts to ask.

“That brat,” Wolf says with a jerk of his head, “you really love him, don’t you?”

“I- Yes, of course.” Rosinante says, a little taken aback by the abruptness of the question.

Wolf looks him up and down, then nods, and turns back to sink.

"I’ve known Law for about three days now," says Wolf. “he’s a foulmouthed, bad-tempered, little brat, and you tell me that you stole one of the most powerful devil fruits in existence from one of the most powerful pirates this side of the Grand Line for him.”

Wolf turns his head to look Rosinante in the eye, "Now I don't know all that much about you yet, but I do know that anyone who can love some brat like that can’t be all bad"

Rosinante can hear Law in the other room laughing at something. It’s not really a laugh, more like an unholy cross between a snort and a cackle, but Rosinante knows that’s just how Law’s laugh sounds. Wolf is still holding his gaze, and his throat feels tight.

The moment ends when Rosinante smells smoke then notices the edge of his coat on Wolf’s stovetop. He yelps a little bit. Wolf swears, and starts frantically filling a bowl with water. Law runs in from the other room yelling, “I told you so!”

It’s the happiest Rosinante’s been in a while.

-

The rest of the day passes quickly. Cora and Wolf talk some more. After lunch all of them go back out to look at Wolf’s broken barn wall. Penguin and Shachi leave for home, promising that they'll be back tomorrow to help. Bepo reveals he’s homeless, to which Wolf sighs dramatically about all the strays he’s taking in these days.

Before Law knows it, he's in a room with Bepo, in a bed across from the bear.

Law pretends to go to sleep, and waits for Bepo to fall fall asleep. After that he waits some more, and then a little more. Then he finally gets out of bed, and slowly creeps out of the room to the room Cora’s asleep in.

Cora starts to stir as Law closes the door behind himself. “Law…?” Cora asks blearily, “‘s’that you?”

Law quickly shuffles his way into Cora’s bed. “I’m still mad at you, asshole.” he mutters.

“...For almost setting the kitchen on fire?” Cora says slowly.

“For almost dying.” he corrects angrily.

“Law,” Cora says, as he throws an arm over him, “it’s okay. It all worked out.”

Law doesn’t press a little closer, and he definitely doesn’t start to tear up again. “You lied to me.” he says instead. “You said that Doflamingo wouldn’t kill you.”

Law feels a hand card through his hair, and Cora starts to make that little rumbling sound again. The two of them sit like that for a while, until Cora says, “So now you know about me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not a monster for it to stick.” he grumbles.

“No, not that.” Cora says, “That I’m a Marine.” Then Cora sighs, “Or that I _was_ a Marine, I should say.” he says sadly.

“Are you going to go back?” he asks.

“No, of course not.” answers Cora, “Not unless you want me-”

Law doesn’t let him finish that statement, “You’re not going anywhere, moron!”

“Law, I thought you hated the Marines.” Cora says

He holds tight to the front of Cora’s sleep shirt, “I don’t care about that, I care about _you_ , you moron.”

All Cora says is, “Oh” and the rumbling starts hiccuping.

Law hides his blush in Cora’s shirt, “Don’t cry.” he says, “You’ll make it weird.”

Cora swallows. “Right.” he says with a chuckle, “Right. And the other thing? You don’t care about that?”

“Of course not.”

They sit in silence for a while. Law is about to drift off to sleep when he remembers something.

“Wait, does this mean that Doflamingo is also a-?”

“Yes.” Cora says tightly.

There’s more to that story that Law doesn’t care to get into right now. He moves on to the next question. “And me?” he asks.

Cora is quiet for a while. Just when Law is starting to think he’s fallen asleep Cora carefully says, “I’m not sure. You’re dragon enough to have been able to understand what I was saying, but I know that abilities can vary wildly among D’s.”

“Wait. That’s what the D stands for?”

“Guess so.” Cora says.

Law takes a moment to consider. “That’s stupid.” he says

Cora huffs sleepy laugh, “At least it’s not as on the nose as ‘Celestial Dragon’.”

Wait.

“Are you and Doflamingo-?”

“Yep.” Cora says simply, “We were”

“Were?”

Cora sighs. “Remember how I told Wolf I was orphaned?” he asks.

Law nods.

“My parents left that life when I was young.” Cora continues, “The people we lived near took out all of their pent up anger towards the Celestial Dragons on my family.”

Law remembers all of the scars on Cora body earlier.

Cora sigh, and presses his face into Law’s hair. “Still don’t hate me?” he asks.

“No.” says Law with a much conviction as he can muster, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confetti cannons*  
> Sorry this took so long I just hate having to write exposition lol
> 
> But! I've got good news! To celebrate Luffy-isms, the fic that started this all, getting over 200 kudos + hitting the end of prologue milestone in this fic I'll be trying my hand at requests! Come over to gallus-rising @ tumblr and ask me about literally anything!
> 
> please tune in next time for: The Will Of The People I Suppose!


	9. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A type of home

“It’s market day today.” Wolf said, after breakfast was served. “I’ll be going into town to sell my produce.” he continued, “You three should come along, we’ll get you some clothes.”

“Er,” said Cora awkwardly, “I’m afraid I don’t have any money.”

Wolf waved him off, and took a bite of his eggs, “I'll give you some for shopping.” he said around the mouthful of food.

“Oh, no. I can’t-” Cora started.

“Enough with that nonsense.” Said Wolf, “If you feel so bad about accepting charity than think of it as a loan. You can pay me back after you get a job.”

Cora nodded, then bowed his head, “Thank you.” he said earnestly.

Bepo leaned over to say, “I was in town when I first landed on this island. There were so many humans! Is it a big town, or are all human settlements like this?

Law fidgeted in his seat, he didn’t have the best track record when it came to going into towns for supplies.

Wolf laughed, “No, Pleasure Town is the only town here on Swallow. It’s actually quite small compared to some of the places I’ve been on bigger islands.”

“Oh, wow!” said Bepo.

“Have you traveled a lot?” asked Cora.

“I did some traveling when I was younger.” Wolf said dismissively, “I got my fill of the world, and settled down back home a while ago.”

Cora nodded, “So why do they call it Pleasure Town?” he asked.

“Well, about twelve-odd years ago there was a devastating pirate attack.” Wolf started, “After the people rebuilt they promised to make this a happy place where everyone can feel welcome.”

“That’s awful.” said Cora, “Who would attack a sleepy little island like this one?”

Wolf shook his head, and got up with his plate, “Well that’s enough of that. Hurry up and eat, when all of you are done we can go into town.”

-

Wolf had this weird buggy looking thing parked by the workshop. He directed the three of them to load the produce into the back of the thing while he cranked it up. Based on Wolf’s other gadgets Law wasn’t sure that this one wouldn't explode.

Supposedly there was an engine in the buggy, and that’s what Wolf was busy cranking. Law wasn’t sure someone could make an engine that small. But Wolf proved him wrong as the thing hummed to life.

Cora sat up front with Wolf, and the two of them discussed the day’s plan together. Law sat in the back with Bepo. They didn’t talk much, Law was getting more nervous the closer they got to town. Thankfully Bepo was too distracted watching the sights pass by through the window to notice.

They got to town while it was still early. All four of them worked to set up Wolf’s stall, so that was done with quickly. 

Every so often someone passing by would stop to talk to Wolf, and ask him how the inventing was going, or why he had so many helpers this week. It seemed like Wolf was a pretty popular guy. Law wondered why he lived so far from town. Maybe the old guy just liked his privacy.

Soon enough the market was open for business. Wolf handed Cora a handful of belly, and told the three of them to get lost.

The market was wide open. People milled about looking at goods, and chatting with vendors. Cora looked back and forth before he spotted something.

“Ah! This way, you two.” he said as he lead Law and Bepo deeper into the crowd.

Law pressed close to Cora’s leg. Usually when he was around this many people things ended poorly.

Cora nudged him forward a bit. “It’s okay, Law. I’m with you.”

Law huffed, a little embarrassed, and marched forward into the clothing racks.

Law was able to find some shirts with the polka dot pattern he liked, as well as a pair of good winter jackets. He finished shopping around the same time as Bepo, who had a bit of trouble finding bear sized clothing, and the two of them waited off to the side for Cora.

When the man finally appeared from the racks he looked like some kind of scarf monster.

Law snickered.

“What’s that look for?” Cora asked

“Do you really need so many ugly scarves?” said Law.

Cora gasped in mock offense, “I happen to like being warm, thank you very much.” he said.

At checkout they had more belly leftover than expected. When Cora tried to give it back to Wolf he shooed them away.

“Spend it on books. Go buy lunch. Just get out of my hair, you’re scaring my customers off.”

Law found a few medical books that looked interesting, Bepo grabbed a book on navigation, and Cora found one on gardening that he liked.

The sun was starting to set by the time it was time to head back. Wolf had sold most of his produce so packing up went much faster this time around. Cora and Wolf discussed wath to make for dinner with the leftovers.

When they made it back to Wolf’s house they were greeted with a grouchy Penguin and Shachi on the front porch.

“Where the hell were you guys?” asked Penguin, as he hopped off the porch.

“Yeah,” said Shachi, “We’ve been here, like, all day.”

“It’s market day, you brats.” said Wolf, “Shouldn’t you have been there with your families?”

“Got to have a family to go with.” shrugged Penguin, “Anyways, we said we’d come back yesterday. Couldn’t you have left a note, or something.”

Wolf pinched his brow. “You two aren’t homeless, are you?” he asked.

Shachi stood next to Penguin defensively, “What if we are?” he asked.

“They live in a shack in the woods.” said Bepo.

“Hey!” shouted Penguin accusingly at Bepo, “Who gave you permission to just say that!”

“Sorry! But you told me that yesterday. Apologized Bepo

Wolf sighed, “Is this why you two have been stealing my crops?”

“M-maybe.” said Shachi unconvincingly.

Wolf sighed again, “Get in the house,” he said in a long suffering manner, “I’m sure we can find a place for you two.”

Penguin and Shachi started to protest, but Wolf cut them off. “I wasn’t asking for your opinions. I’m not letting a pair of kids sleep out in the woods at night.”

Cora smiled, “I guess I’ll have to change dinner plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time. I mostly needed to get all the characters into one place + I figured Law and Rosi could use some clothes lol  
> Also I promise I didn't come up with "Pleasure Town" myself that's straight from the light novel lol
> 
> tune in next time for: A Barn Raising


	10. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An avoidance tactic

Dinner was large and loud. It reminded Rosinante of meals back with the Donquixote Family, but with less of a chance of someone getting stabbed. Penguin and Shachi took the last remaining room in Wolf’s home. Wolf has a large house that’s clearly been made for a lot of people, but he’s made no mention of any family.

It makes Rosinante wonder, but he doesn't want to pry.

Law didn’t sneak into his bed that night, in fact he could hear all four boys in the room across the hall chatting. When Rosinante settled into sleep he slept restlessly and dreamlessly.

-

In the morning Law takes a look at wounds on Cora’s shoulders. Thanks to the Ope-Ope fruit the left one is completely healed up, and the right one is just an angry scar.

After Law clears Cora for physical labor it’s time to take a look at the barn.

The damage to the barn wall isn’t as bad as it looked. The foundation held just fine, so all that needs to be replaced are the broken planks.

Wolf and Cora set to pulling out one of Wolf inventions from the workshop. Some kind of ‘Plank-Maker-1200’ or something like that.

Law wondered if that meant there had been 1199 other failed plank makers before it.

“Okay!” Wolf says as he slaps the top of the device, “What you need to know is that the Super-Plank-Maker-1200 works by sticking trees into this end,” he gestured to the sharp looking side, “and pulling the finished planks out this end.” then he gestured to the much less sharp looking side. 

“Now let me think.” Wolf says, “You’ll probably need a few trees, at least two good sized ones. We’ll have to see”

“Anyways, as you can see,” Wolf continues, “ it won't fit anything too big, so make sure to measure the tree before you cut it down.” he tossed a roll of measuring tape at Shachi, who failed to catch it, which sent it rolling away.

Shachi ran after it.

“Axes are in the barn. You all have fun now.” Wolf says, as he started towards the growhouses.

“Wait,” says Penguin, “you’re sending out a bunch of kids to go haul a tree back here?”

Wolf laughed, “Of course not.” he said, and clapped Cora on the back as he walked past, “I’m also sending this strapping young man with you.”

Cora smiled awkwardly, his scarf hung down to his feet. Law grabbed Penguin and Bepo, and ran to the barn to grab the axes before Cora could kill something with them.

“Don’t let him carry an axe.” Law told them

“Why?!” asked Penguin, “Is he going to kill us?”

“No. Worse” said Law, “He’s clumsy.”

-

Rosinante feels a little silly following the boys. Law had forbidden him from carrying anything sharp, so he carries a coil of rope while the children lung around the heavy axes.

Once they’re sufficiently deep into the woods they find a stand of old pine trees. Law drops his axe to untangle the measuring tape from Shachi.

“Hey,” Penguin says, dropping his axe against a tree, “this isn’t too far from where me ‘n Shachi liv- er lived.”

It’s awfully cold out. Rosinante can’t help but think of the two boys out here alone.

“Yeah, so?” says Law, as he moves from one tree to the next.

“So me and him can go grab our stuff while you guys haul the tree back.”

Law snorts, “You’re not getting out of work that easy.”

“We’d do that after we help chop down the tree.” Penguin says, like Law’s being ignorant.

“And leave the rest of us to haul it back?” Law snaps back.

“No! It’s just-” Penguin cuts himself off in frustration, then makes a gesture towards Rosinante, “This guy’s gonna turn into a huge bird-thing, and he’ll be able to move it by himself. Right?”

Rosinante’s mouth goes dry. He can feel It stir at the mention. He tightens his grip on the rope.

“Oh, yeah.” says Shachi, “I’d almost forgot about that.”

The memories are hazy, but Rosinante can still remember how unwilling he had been to change back.

Penguin smacks Shachi on the arm, “Dumbass! How could you have forgotten something like that?”

He can still remember how he’d hurt Law.

Law looks back and forth between them, like it hadn't occurred to him that Rosinante’s still a monster.

Law opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get it out Rosinante manges to force out a, “I’m not turning back into that- that _Thing_.”

Law closes his mouth, and turns to Penguin and Shachi, “You two can get your stuff later. It’s not like it’s going anywhere.” Then he turns back to the tree he was measuring, “Here, this one looks big enough. We can take turns” Law jerks his head at Penguin, “You first.”

Penguin huffs, picks his axe back up, and gets to work.

Law starts looking for another tree to measure. Rosinante hisses a breath through his teeth and almost relaxes. Shachi leans against a tree and looks at him. Rosinante doesn’t look back.

“Sooo,” Shachi starts slowly, “why don’t you want to turn into a cool dragon?”

Rosinante closes his eyes, he remembers why he spent several years pretending to hate children.

Law cuts into the conversation, “He said he didn’t want to, so that means he doesn't have to.” Law says stiffly. Then, with another jerk of his head, “I found a tree for you to get started on.”

Shachi narrows his eyes behind his shades. “Who died and made you boss anyways?” he says to Law.

Law opens his mouth to shoot back, but Rosinante steps forward to take Law’s fallen axe from the ground. “I’ll go first.” he says placatingly.

“No,” starts Law, “you’ll just-”

“Law.” he snaps, “I’ll be fine.”

They take turns chopping the trees in awkward silence.

-

Hauling the trees back turns out to be the easy part. The pine trees don’t have all that many branches that stick out, and the trunks slide easily on the hard ground. They’re able to work together chopping back the problem branches, and then it’s just a matter of getting the ropes properly secured.

The haul back to Wolf’s farm isn’t too far away, but after being sick for so long Law has little to no stamina, so they have to take frequent breaks.

Law’s sitting, using an exhausted Bepo as a pillow, when he notices something.

At no point during this ordeal has Cora tripped, or broken something, or smashed his axe into anything. In fact, Cora’s been remarkably on balance ever since he turned back to normal. Sure, he still sets things on fire and trips over his own feet, but not nearly as often as Law’s used to.

It’s probably nothing. Still, Law resolves to keep an eye on Cora.

Outside of noncommittal grunts Penguin and Shachi don’t talk to him on the way back. Law can tell the Shachi at least is waiting for an opportunity to bombard Cora with questions.

If Law’s being honest with himself he sort of wants to do the same. Cora’s told him a bit, but the man clearly know more than he’s willing to let on for some reason.

Law wants to know more about himself of course, but he also wants to know why Cora seems to think he’s a monster. He hadn’t acted particularly monstrous when he was, like that. Weird sure, but never like a monster.

More like a mother hen if anything.

Law shakes his head. He can think about this later when he’s not busy lunging trees around.

-

The Super-Plank-Maker-1200 works exactly as advertised. Logs in one end, planks out the other. Wolf saws the planks down to size while they get the second tree. By the time it’s sundown they have a nice pile of planks ready to go for tomorrow.

Dinner is quiet. The boys do not stay up talking in the other room

When Rosinante settles into sleep he dreams a familiar dream.

In his dream he is a child, and his stomach is full of birds. He walks through the burning remains of his family’s mansion. He is bearfoot, and his feet are caked in mud and ash.

He becomes aware of the fact he’s being chased, and brakes out into a sprint. He can’t get out of the mansion, it’s hallways spiral endlessly into back alleys and abandoned buildings. Eventually, he finds piles of trash to hide in. He covers his mouth to stop the birds from escaping as the mobs run past.

He crawls out of the trash pile and finds himself just outside the mansion. It’s night. The stars glitter above like thousands of tiny daggers. There is a mangled shape on the ground in front of him.

He doesn’t want to step forward, doesn’t want to look, but the birds under his skin urge him on. 

What he sees confirms what he already knows, the mangled shape on the ground is Father.

There’s blood on his hands. He remembers the monsters from Mother’s stories, remembers frenzied red eyes, remembers his brother.

He remembers monsters that used to be people, and he can’t, and he can’t, and he can’t.

The birds in him are crows, are vultures, are flies. They scream in a shrieking metal on metal voice.

He’s an adult, standing in Doflamingo’s treasury. The room is wall to wall with riches. The birds strain at the seams of his skin to get out. He tries to scream, but he can’t, his throat is blocked by feathers.

This body is too small for him, but he can’t

He hears his brother's voice, low and mocking, metal on metal.

**_“Can’t, Rosi? Or Won’t?”_ **

Rosinante wakes up gasping for air. The bedding is drenched in sweat. He buries his face into his pillow, choking back sobs.

With a flick of his hand he casts a bubble of Silence over the room, and then he screams and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet u thought this was gonna be all fluff  
> Sorry this took so long I was trying to get some work done on other projects
> 
> [Also please look at this picture of Scarf Monster Rosi ](https://lizirinzs.tumblr.com/post/187910857835/thanks-to-gallus-rising-i-now-cant-put-the)
> 
> tune in next time for: People Not Talking About Their Problems


	11. Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a congregation of individuals that live in close proximity

After all the physical activity Law sleeps like a rock. Bepo has to shake him awake in the morning. Downstairs Penguin and Shachi still refuse to talk to him. Fine, if they want to hold a grudge Law knows how to hold a grudge. Law can feel Wolf giving the three of them a Look, but as long as he can avoid eye contact Law doesn’t have to acknowledge anything.

It’s a while before Cora shows up. Law is about to get up and go get him when the man trips down the stairs. Cora looks exhausted. Law would ask what’s wrong if Penguin and Shachi weren’t staring him down.

Wolf wordlessly passes Cora a cup of coffee, which he accepts with a small nod.

Breakfast is served when Wolf lays out the plan for today.

None of the children are to be trusted on the ladder, so all of the normal farm maintenance duties will fall on their shoulders while Wolf and Cora get started on the barn. Then, after lunch, the four of them will work sawing planks down to size, holding ladders, fetching tool, ect.

“If we work hard,” Wolf says, finishing up, “I think we can have everything done by dinner. Now,” he says, standing up, “who’s ready to get to work?”

Wolf receives a noncommittal groan and a yawn.

“I don’t think you heard me. I said ‘who’s ready to get to work’!”

This time Wolf gets some halfhearted cheers.

He smiles, and nods, “I’ll take it.”

-

Farm work is a pain in the ass. This is why him ‘n Shachi always just stole from the old man.

And it doesn’t help that they’re having to do this with Law.

Penguin wants to know what the hell that kid’s problem is, he seemed cool when they first met him.

Of course, the first thing he did to Law after meeting him was punch him in the face, but still.

Maybe Law’s just one of those people that always has to be in charge. If that’s true then that’s all fine and dandy, but Penguin’s had enough bossing around to last a lifetime.

Penguin huffs, and rips up a particularly stubborn weed. How does Wolf even get weeds in these things? It’s practically like being inside.

Across from him Bepo verbalizes that exact sentiment. “How are there weeds inside?”

"It's because we're not really inside." mumbles Law, "it's more like a tent than a building."

Stupid smart-ass Law.

Penguin hates this. He hates the work. He hates Law and his dumb face. He hates that he's living on some old man's charity now. 

He hates that he couldn't keep Shachi safe.

Penguin scowls, and tears into the weeds.

-

By the time they finished with the plants it’s time to eat again. Wolf and that Rosi-guy are just finishing up with the lunch set up.

Shachi has never wanted to pester a guy so hard in his entire life.

Who wouldn’t, really? A guy with the power to turn into a huge dragon? That’s basically the coolest thing ever.

He also wants to pester Law, but Penguin's still mad at the guy. It sucks, but after everything Penguin's done Shachi’s got to stand by his bro. Not that Penguin has to do anything to earn his loyalty. He just wishes there was something he could do for Penguin for once.

Rosi-guy almost trips carrying the sandwiches out. That earns him an eye roll from Law. Shachi is still a little in awe over how huge Rosi-guy is. He super wants to ask if that’s a dragon thing. wait , does that mean Law’s gonna grow up to be huge too? That'd be so lame, Law’s so short right now.

After lunch it’s time time to saw some planks, and hold some ladders.

Shachi really, really hopes they don’t have to get another tree.

-

Wolf was right, they finish by nightfall. That’s good because Rosinante feels like he’s going to fall asleep in his stew any second now.

Penguin clears his throat, “We don’t have anything to do tomorrow, do we?”

“Not that I can think of.” says Wolf between slurps.

Penguin nods, “Good. ‘cuz me ‘n Shachi are gonna go back to our old place to get the rest of our stuff.”

Wolf hum, “Do the two of you need any help?”

“Nope. It’s just gonna take awhile.”

Besides a few goodnights no more words are exchanged that night. When Rosinante sleeps it’s dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be more action packed!
> 
> Also I've got a quick announcement to make. Recently a lot has happened in my life, and I don't have as much time to write as I would like. I really don't like putting out these short chapters so from now on there will probably be a longer wait between updates. Don't worry about me abandoning this fic tho! I really love writing it, I just don't have the time. If you ever want any updates on how the writing process is going feel free to hit me up on my tumblr.


	12. Threat Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything that an animal does to scare away other animals

After breakfast Penguin and Shachi are out the door before their dishes have time to hit the bottom of the sink.

Wolf mumbles something about, “Kids these days in such a hurry.” as he walks over to the sink.

“Anyways!” Wolf says, “I was thinking that tomorrow I’d take you lot into town, and help get you set up with jobs. How does that sound?”

Cora nods, “Sounds good to me. The children will be able to find jobs?”

“They'll need a guardian to sign for them, but yes.”

Law hums, as he bite into the last of his eggs. He hopes the town doctor is looking for an apprentice.

“Until then,” says Wolf, “How about the three of you give me a hand on the farm.”

-

Between the four of them, and Wolf’s weird contraptions it didn’t take long for them to finish work on the farm.

Wolf sighs, as he relaxes back into his porch chair. “I’m going to miss the help on the farm when you lot start working.” he says to Law.

Cora and Bepo were inside working on an early lunch, while Law read one of his new books outside with Wolf on the back porch.

Law hums in response, and turns a page. So far he already knows everything in this book, but you never know when an author’s perspective will have something new.

Wolf flips up his visor to look down at Law with one eye, “Anyone ever tell you you're a rude little brat?” he says

Law nods, “Mh-hm.” he says, “Anyone ever tell you you’re a weird old man?”

Wolf snorts, and lets his visor fell back over his eyes.

They sit in silence for a moment listening to the sounds of Cora and Bepo in the kitchen, when suddenly Law hears something.

Law snaps his head up, and looks into the forest. “Did you hear that?” he asks Wolf.

“Hear wha-” Wolf starts, only to be cut off by the sound repeating, louder this time.

A wail.

Cora peeks his head out the door. “That sounded like Shachi. Are they back yet?” he asks.

Wolf shakes his head, as he stands up. “No,” he says, “and I have a bad feeling.”

_“...elp!”_ sounds Shachi’s voice from off in the distance, _“Help!”_

Law jumps up and takes off in the direction of Shachi’s voice, with Cora and Wolf not too far behind.

Bepo comes running out of the house, and yells, “H-hey! Where’s everyone going?!”

Cora yells something back, but Law doesn’t hear it. He’s hyper focused on the sound of Shachi’s screaming.

Law hops over a log and rounds a tree only to come face to face with Penguin propped up against a tree and bleeding profusely. Whatever Penguin was carrying has been scattered all over the ground.

“W-watch out!” yells Shachi from the tree, “It’s still around somewhere!”

The smell of blood is almost overpowering. It’s enough to make Law’s eyes water, but he still sees it standing behind the tree. A blood covered boar.

The animal huffs at Law, and scrapes its hooves against the ground. Law doesn’t move. His world narrows to Penguin bleeding out on the ground, and the creature responsible for that. He hisses, low and threatening. He feels frost in his breath.

The boar turns, and flees. The world snaps back into focus. Law stands still, and heaves a few breaths. Then Cora and Wolf round the corner. He ignores their sounds of shock, he has a patient to attend to.

Shachi scrambles down the tree, sobbing. “We-we were on our way back when this boar appeared out of nowhere. We couldn’t get away, so Penguin said to try climbing up a tree, and-and I looked down, and he was, he was.”

Law pulls Penguin’s arms away from his stomach. It’s a mess. Law can see some of Penguin’s intestines hanging out.

Shachi sobs, “He’s always doing this! Always protecting me!”

“Do you know his blood type?” asks Law.

“Wha-what-”

“Penguin’s blood type! He’s going to need a transfusion.” snaps Law.

“X, we’re both X” Shachi sputters out.

“I’m X as well,” says Wolf, ”take whatever you need from me.”

Law looks over to him, “Are you sure? I’m going to need a lot of blood.”

“I’m old, not dead!” snaps Wolf, “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” says Law, “Cora! I need you to carry him. Me and Wolf’ll go get set up back at the house.”

“O-okay.” says Cora, and he bends down to pick up Penguin under Law’s direction.

“Here, hold him like this.” Law points, “Shachi! Are you hurt?”

I-I don’t think s-”

“Good, Stay out of the way!”

As Law ran down the mental list of everything he would need to do they run into Bepo on the way back to the house. Law stops him to help set up and Wolf explains the situation to him while they ran.

When they make it back to the house Law sets to clearing off the kitchen table. “Wolf, do you have any clean tarps?!”

Wolf thinks for a second “I should in the workshop.” 

“Good. Go get that. Spread it on the table when you get back.”

Law left Bepo to finish cleaning the kitchen, while he runs upstairs to grab his medical supplies. When he gets back downstairs Bepo and Wolf are spreading out the tarp, and Cora and Shachi are running towards the house.

He sits Wolf down, and starts looking for a vein. “Do you still have some fruit juice?” Law asks

“In the fridge, why?”

Law nods, “When I’m done taking blood grab some for yourself.”

By the time he has Wolf set up it’s time to get to Penguin. Law spreads him out on the table with Cora’s help, and cuts him out of his shirt

With Penguin laid out Law can start to get an idea of the full extent of the damage.

Behind him Bepo whimpers, and Shachi sobs.

Law spins around to Cora. “Get them out of here,” he says, “I need quiet.”

Cora nods, looking a little pale himself, and ushers the other two boys out.

Law looks at the mess in front of him.

Cora stops before leaving the room. “Hey, Law.” he says, “You can do this.”

Law nods, “I know.”

With the others out of the room Law can finally concentrate.

Law tries to remember how he felt when he first used his devil fruit on Cora. He closes his eyes and focuses on his heartbeat. He can feel something stirring inside himself 

Law grits his teeth, and concentrates. He can feel it in his veins, in his blood, in his bones. He holds onto that feeling, and pulls it out of himself. The blue sheen appears around him with a soundless pop.

Law looks down at Penguin, and wills the blood to stop. Penguin doesn't even gasp.

“Right.” Law says to himself, “I can do this.”

First cuts the wound open wider to give himself better access to the internal organs. Then he peels out Penguin’s intestines, and cleans out all the gunk that’s leaked out. Next he unravels the organs checking for damage, and stitching up holes. Then he carefully puts everything back to how it was.

By the time he’s done it’s starting to get dark out. Law wills the blue sheen away, and suddenly he feels lightheaded. He stumbles, and is caught by an equally woozy looking Wolf. 

“You need to lie down.” Law slurs.

“So do you, brat.” says Wolf, “Will he be okay?”

“Yeah,” says Law, as he stands back up, “all we can do now is wait for him to wake up.”

Law moves over toward the living room, striping off his gloves as he goes. Law knows he must be covered in blood, but all he wants to do is sit down. 

Law bumps into Cora’s leg. Cora bends down to catch him, and picks him up. Law doesn’t complain, he’s just glad to be off of his feet.

“Make sure he doesn’t move when he wakes up.” Law mumbles

Cora says something, and Law can feel Cora’s voice through his chest, but he can't make out the words. Wolf says something back, but his voice is far away, and Law is warm against Cora’s chest, so he drifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back *jazz hands*  
> Thank you for sticking around the next chapter shouldn't take as long lol


	13. Hum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A low, steady continuous sound

He’s running through the forest when he catches the scent of blood. He hops over a log and rounds a tree only to come face to face with a human that’s propped up against a tree and bleeding profusely. 

Standing behind the tree is a blood covered boar. 

This feels familiar.

The animal huffs at him, and scrapes its hooves against the ground He doesn’t move. His would has narrows to the human bleeding out on the ground, and the creature responsible. He hisses, low and threatening. He feels frost in his breath.

The boar doesn't back down, it charges forward. He shots a burst of frost at it, and dodges to the side. With ice in its eyes the boar misses him. He lunges he the animal, aiming for the neck. His teeth easily pierce the boar’s tough hide, and the taste of blood fills his mouth.

He positions himself so that his hind legs hold the boar in place, and he tears into it. He wants the animal to suffer for what its done to the human. He tears out a chunk of flesh, and under him the animal screams.

Law wakes up panting. The dream was so vivid that he can practically taste the blood in his mouth.

He’s in his and Bepo’s room. He sits up slowly, and notices that someone’s changed him out of his bloody clothes.

He stands up shakily, and feels his stomach clench. He looks out the window. It's getting dark out.

He makes his way to the door, and is almost run over by Bepo coming in.

"Oh, you're awake!" says Bepo, surprised.

“Hng.” says Law, because he can’t remember the last time he had something to drink.

“Sorry,” say Bepo, turning away, “you’re probably hungry. I’ll go get you something.”

Law grabs Bepo’s paw before he can leave the room. “Penguin?” he manages to ask.

“Right, sorry.” says Bepo, “He just woke up not to long ago, that’s why I was-”

Law cuts him off, and starts making his way out of the room, Bepo’s paw still in hand. “Where?” he asks.

“Um, downstairs, sorry.”

Law feels so lightheaded Bepo has to lead him down the stairs. When they make it down to the living room Law sees Penguin propped up on the couch. Law can smell something cooking in the other room, and that causes his stomach to clench down painfully.

Bepo leads him over to a chair near Penguin. “I’ll go get you something.” he says, and runs off to the kitchen.

Law looks up at Penguin across from him. Penguin smiles, and gives a shaky half salute. “Heya, doc.” he says.

Law shakes his head to try to clear it. He hops up, and starts examining Penguin.

It's strange to see the older boy without his trademark hat on. Penguin’s not wearing a shirt either, which is good. They’ll need to find something he can wear as a gown. There’s a blanket on his lap, and Law can’t see if he’s still wearing those bloodsoaked pants under it. Hopefully he’s not, not only would that be a hazard, the waistband might irritate his wounds.

And speaking of Penguin’s wounds, Law starts to check the bandages as best as he can with his shaking hands.

“Are you sure you should be standing?” asks Penguin.

Law ignored him. It doesn't look like there’s been any bleeding, but depending on how long it’s been they need to be changed soon.

Bepo comes back around the corner with Wolf, and a pair of steaming bowls. Law’s stomach clenches again, and he has to sit back down. Bepo hands him a bowl. It’s a clear broth of some kind.

“Um,” says Bepo, “is it okay for Penguin to eat?”

Law takes a small sip of the broth. It doesn’t taste much like anything. He nods. “Slow sips.” he says to Penguin.

Bepo hands the other bowl to Penguin. Wolf comes up behind him with glasses of water, which Law downs in a few quick gulps.

Law whips his face with the back of his hand. “How long was I out?” he asks.

“Almost a full day.” Wolf says as he sits down. “Bepo, go grab a pitcher of water.”

Bepo jumps up. “Right!” he says, and runs back to the kitchen.

“After you passed out we moved Penguin to the couch.” Wolf continues.

“Yeah, and I only woke up, like, an hour ago.” says Penguin through a mouthful of broth.

Wolf nods. “We were starting to get worried about how to feed him, but I figured a mild broth couldn’t hurt him all that much.”

Law slurps up the rest of his broth. “It could have hurt him a lot if I didn’t have him stitched up so good.” he says dryly.

Bepo comes back with the water, and Law downs half of another glass.

Law sets down his glass, and notices the distinct lack of Cora and Shachi. “So where are the other two?” he asks.

“They were starting to go stir crazy waiting on you two to wake up,” says Wolf, “so I sent them out to finish gathering up the boy’s things. They should be back any minute.”

“I hope that boar doesn't come back around.” says Penguin.

Law thinks about his strange dream. “They should be fine.” he mumbles.

Law stands up to go get more to eat, but Wolf stops him. “You stay down, brat. I can get that.” he says.

Penguin snickers at him, and Law contemplates throwing a pillow at him, but assaulting a patient would definitely count as malpractice.

Wolf comes back with a larger serving and half a pack of crackers, all of which Law scarfs down.

By the time Penguin’s done eating Law’s hands have steadied enough unwind Penguin’s bandages.

Penguin’s gut is a mess of tight stitches and ugly bruises, but considering part of his digestive tract was hanging out this time yesterday, it's an improvement.

Law replaces the bandages. “It’s going to scar pretty bad.” he tells Penguin.

“Well, duh.” Penguins says.

“I’m not sure how long you’ll need to keep those stitches in.” Law says, “After your food settles we’ll find you something to lean on, and I want you to try walking to the kitchen and back.”

Penguin grimaces. “That sounds like it’ll hurt.”

Law nods, “It will, but you’ll do it if you don’t want to risk fluid buildup.” 

Law straightens up, and says, “I’ll see what I have on hand for pain.” then to Wolf, “Do you think we can head into town tomorrow? I want to stock up on antibiotics.”

Wolf nods, “Of course.”

The four of them talk a little while longer. Law goes over Penguin’s treatment plan, while Wolf scribbles plans for a walker that he can build tomorrow. Law wants Penguin to stay on clear fluids for the next few days, and until the walker gets built he wants someone to stay near by Penguin to help him walk if he needs to.

It’s not long before Bepo spots Cora and Shachi coming up the yard. They’re weighed down with what looks like dirty laundry, and talking back and forth. 

When Wolf opens the door for them, and Shachi sees Penguin sitting up, he drops everything he’s holding to run forward and throw his arms around Penguin.

“Hey!” yells Law, “Don’t pop his stitches!”

Shachi is sobbing, and Penguin is laughing, and Bepo and Wolf are picking up Shachi’s dropped load, when Cora comes up behind Law and rests a hand on him.

“Glad to see you awake.” says Cora with a smile, squeezing Law’s shoulder.

Law hides his eyes under his hat, and grumbles a noncommittal “Yeah.” before turning back to Penguin and Shachi.

Law walks over, grabs Shachi by the collar, and yanks him back. “If you break his stitches I’ll break your face.” Law threatens.

Shachi spins around, and turns his attention to Law. He takes Law’s hands and bows low and deep. “I don’t know how to repay you!” he sobs, “If Penguin had, if he’d-”

Law cuts him off, “You can start paying me back by not throwing yourself over my patient.” he grumbles.

Shachi stands back up, and nods while wiping his face. Penguin laughs again, and leans over to pat Shachi on the back, “Come on,” he says, “I wouldn’t leave you alone like that.”

Law spots Bepo carrying an armful of laundry to the room where Wolf keeps his weird clothes washing device. He can overhear Cora and Wolf talking quietly about Penguin, and what to do for dinner.

Penguin relays everything Law has told his about his injuries to Shachi, while Cora and Wolf disappear into the kitchen. When Bepo come back from the laundry Law directs him to help Penguin stand and walk around. Penguin has to lean heavily on Bepo’s side, and Shachi frets the whole time, but he manages to pace the length of the room a few times. Penguin is sweaty and exhausted by the time he lays back down. Law has Shachi go fetch a washcloth and some water, if only to give the other boy something to do.

Law feels exhausted as well, so he sits on the floor with Bepo, and leans into the bear’s side. Shachi is back, and helping Penguin rinse off the spots he can’t reach. He can smell Cora burning something in the other room, and all around him he can hear the soft sounds of people talking. Between his full stomach and Bepo’s soft fur Law feels warm.

Law blinks his eyes, and Cora is in front of him holding a bowl of soup out to Bepo. Penguin is asleep on the couch across from him, and Wolf is telling Shachi that there’s more broth in the fridge for when he wakes up.

Law blinks again, and Cora is picking him up and carrying him somewhere. Law can feel Cora’s words rumbling in his chest like soft little growls. He turns his face into Cora feather coat, and smells stale cigarette smoke and burning.

Law closes his eyes, and does not open them again.

-

Rosinante is patching up his thumb when Wolf asks him to go check on the boys.

“Penguin and Law ate while you were out.” Wolf says, as he takes the chopped carrots away from him, “Could you go see if they're still hungry?”

Rosinante nods and makes his way to peak his head out the door. 

Penguin is fast asleep on the couch, and Law is leaning against Bepo and doesn’t look far behind. He smiles. “They’re out cold.” he tells Wolf.

Wolf huffs a laugh, and shakes his head. “It must be Devil Fruit overuse that’s got Law so tired.” he says.

Rosinante notices a spot of blood under one of the chairs. He sighs, and grabs a dishrag from the garbage to mop it up. 

“Found more blood?” asks Wolf.

“Yes.” sighs Rosinante. He thought they had finally gotten the last of it.

There was so much blood when he had first come in the room to see how Law was doing. He can’t imagine what Penguin must have gone through. It had been hard on the other boys too. Despite his ferocious appearance Bepo was very gentle, and Shachi had been devastated over his friend.

Wolf sighs. “I suppose I’ll be finding little patches of blood in here for the rest of my life.” he says

Him and Wolf make idle chatter while they wait for dinner to be ready. Wolf had made a thin vegetable broth for when Penguin woke up, so they set some of that aside for the boy, and made a soup with the rest.

By the time it’s time to eat Law has fully fallen asleep. Rosinante brings Bepo a bowl, while Wolf let’s Shachi know about the leftover broth. Rosinante sets his own bowl down on the coffee table, and goes back for Law.

“I’m going to take him upstairs real quick.” he tells Wolf.

When he picks up Law he can smell the boy’s hair. It smells like Penguin’s blood and something soft that Rosinante can’t quite identify.

Rosinante gets halfway up the stairs before he realizes he’s making a soft rumbling sound. He tries to stop it, but at the sound Law pushes is head in closer, and starts making a little sound of his own.

Rosinante stands frozen halfway up the stairs. Something about the sound makes It uncurl in his gut, and he needs to, he can’t-

“You okay?” calls Wolf.

Rosinante shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he calls back, “just tripped a little.”

He carefully carries Law the rest of the way to his room, and tries not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up late to post this hopefully it doesn't have to many errors lol


End file.
